Charlie's Angels: The Animated Series
was an American animated action-adventure-comedy spy television series based on the and set in the same continuity as the , being developed by TBD. It was produced by and Sony Pictures Television and it aired on Nickelodeon from November 27th, 2004 until October 10th, 2009. Synopsis Set after the first two films, the Angels are once more called to fight numerous villains and threats. Characters Main *'Natalie Cook' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - an upbeat detective who leads the Angels and usually TBD. *'Dylan Sanders' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a tomboyish detective who often TBD. *'Alex Munday' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a sophisticated detective who TBD. Supporting *'Charlie Townsend' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a retired detective and the Angels' boss who has set the Townsend Detective Agency to keep peace throughout the world, although his face is never seen. *'John Bosley' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - Charlie's TBD second-in-command who serves as the Angels' TBD. *'Kelly Garrett' (voiced by ) - one of the original Angels who now mentors them to TBD. *'Jimmy Bosley' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Bosley's TBD half-brother who TBD. *'Max Petroni' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD * Appearing in crossover episodes *'The Ghostbusters', consisting of: **'Peter Venkman' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Ray Stantz' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Egon Spengler' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Winston Zeddemore' (voiced by Ernie Hudson) - TBD *'Janine Melnitz' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Slimer' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'The Men in Black', consisting of: **'James Darrell Edwards III/Agent J' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD **'Kevin Brown/Agent K' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Chief Zed' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Frank the Pug' (voiced by ) - TBD *'The Worms' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Det. Lt. Marcus Burnett' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Det. Lt. Michael "Mike" Lowrey' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD Antagonists *'The Thin Man' (voiced by Nolan North) - a highly skilled Romanian assassin with a hair fetish who somehow survived his supposed death in the second film as he is out to take down any kind of hero, being implied that he and Dylan still have some kind of relationship with each other going on. *'Billie Johnson' (voiced by ) - an old flame of Charlie who eventually grew bitter of him as TBD. **'Liliana Marks' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - the TBD leader of the Dark Angels who shows TBD. **'Moira TBD' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD **'TBD' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Liviana Scopelliti' (voiced by Melissa McCarthy) - a TBD opera singer who now TBD. *'Mariya Valinkoff' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - a TBD Russian mob leader who is TBD. *'Shu Chi' (voiced by James Sie) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *Sony opted to choose Nickelodeon over Disney Channel and Cartoon Network to air the series, since both channels were also airing as well back then. Category:American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Adelaide Productions Category:Nickelodeon Category:Charlie's Angels Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas